


Hide Your Porn

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, bdsm fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette sees Adrien's favorite porn videos and gets ideas.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	Hide Your Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).



> Happy birthday @GalahadWilder! This is based on one of those ideas we've talked about.

Marinette didn’t _mean_ to look at Adrien’s browser history.

She was using his computer for totally innocent reasons as they were hanging out at his apartment, looking up something that became extremely unimportant as she accidentally clicked on his bookmarks.

_XXXTube – Latex Lady Lays_

_XXXTube – Ladybug Captured_

_XXXTube – Best Bondage Beauties_

_XXXTube – POV Ladybug Tied and Gagged_

_XXXTube – Shibari Sluts_

_XXXTube – Asian Slut DOMINATED_

Her cheeks flushed as she curiously clicked on “Ladybug Captured”.

A video started playing, a very busty actress dressed in a cheap version of _her_ costume bound to a chair. “You’ll never get away with this!” she cried. “I don’t care if there’s an akuma in your cock, I’ll purify it!”

Adrien was at Marinette’s side in a flash, clicking out of the video. “Ah—were you looking at my history?”

She tried to speak, but instead burst out laughing. “You—you have a _porn video_ of _me_ saved.”

“I—I didn’t know it was _you_ when I saved it!”

She was _wheezing_ in laughter. “What the _hell_ is the story in that thing?”

“Um…Ladybug has to suck the dude off to purify his dick.”

She nearly fell out of the chair laughing.

It didn’t help that Adrien just looked so _cute_ with a red face and a pout on his goddamn perfect lips.

**

Ever since the reveal, Marinette had been so much more comfortable around Adrien. He wasn’t just some obtainable crush—he was her dorky partner, and she loved him more than ever.

She still couldn’t bring herself to _tell_ him that, though.

But after seeing what kind of things he was into—and that he watched porn about _her!_ —she started coming up with some new plans.

The porn incident was largely forgotten a few weeks later when Marinette invited Adrien to her apartment, asking for his advice on some new designs.

“So, what do you think?” she asked Adrien when he arrived, giving a little twirl in her new dress as he met her in her bedroom.

He stared at her—exactly the reaction she wanted. She had tailored the outfit _exactly_ to his tastes, after all.

She wore a black leather minidress, a pleated skirt that lifted to show her red thong when she spun. Beneath that, her legs were covered in red latex thigh-high stockings with what looked like ribbons around the ankles. A black choker was seated around her neck, a large silver ring in it nestled at the base of her throat.

She knew she was hot. That confidence could drive her forward.

“It’s—it’s really nice,” Adrien managed to stammer out.

It was _more_ than nice. She was a wet dream come to life, her body wrapped in tight fabric, smooth skin showing from her neck to her—her _breasts_ , her hair loose and brushing her shoulders, her lips pink and pretty and _fuck_ he was going to die.

Was it possible to die from being too turned on?

“So, everything about the outfit can actually be used to, um, restrain the wearer,” Marinette continued, doing another little spin and _god_ he just wanted to touch her in very more-than-friendly ways. “Want me to show you?”

Words. Words were things he should be using. But he could only nod.

She slipped her finger beneath the necklace she wore and tugged it up, slipping the ring into her mouth. “Ahh-ahh!” she said triumphantly, unable to speak probably as she demonstrated the gag.

He needed to sit down. He stepped past her to take a seat on the edge of her bed, ignoring the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her onto his lap.

She pulled the gag back out of her mouth and ran her hands over her very short skirt, fingers pushing aside some of the pleats to show expertly hidden buttons. “The skirt can be converted into wrist cuffs, or maybe a collar,” she explained. “And the stockings…”

She lifted one leg to show him, her foot landing between his legs, just _centimeters_ from his cock.

“The ribbons can be used to tie me up too,” she murmured, her voice taking on a low, sultry quality.

“Tie _you_ up?”

Her eyes widened, a look he’d seen on her face too many times, always before she started spiraling. She stepped back from him. “I, uh—anyone. Who wears this. I just—I’m just wearing it right now. That’s all and I didn’t mean anything else and I—I should change back.”

“No, wait,” he said, quickly standing and reaching out to grab her hand before she could run away. He didn’t know what had come over Marinette, but he wasn’t going to let her retreat into her own head and regret it. “I mean—if you want to change, sure, but you’re— _fuck_ , Mari, you look amazing…”

She flushed, and were her eyes resting on his lips before glancing up to meet his? “Do you, maybe…want to help me test how well the restraints hold up?”

She gently guided his hand to her waist, pushing his fingers against the buttons of the skirt.

“Marinette,” he murmured. She was so close to him, all soft skin and beautiful and smelling like vanilla. “This—it’s going to change things between us.”

God, he wanted her, but he needed to make sure she wanted him just as badly. She was his partner, his best friend, and he needed to be _certain_ he wasn’t misreading this before he lost her forever.

“Adrien,” she said softly, placing her hands flat against his chest. “I—you know words are _really_ hard for me sometimes. Just—give me a second.”

She couldn’t meet his eyes and he gently moved his arms around her waist, holding her close. They were dangerously close to crossing the line, dancing on the edge together, and he’d gladly throw himself over with her.

“I want you to tie me up and _fuck_ me,” she murmured. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and she added, “Please, Sir?”

He kissed her, tightening his arms around her so her body was pressed against his. She kissed him back just as eagerly, lips parting against his and her tongue darting out to swipe against him. He slid one hand lower, pushing under her dress to cup her ass, and she gasped against his mouth.

He— _fuck_ , he wanted so much from her, but all he could do was kiss her again and again.

He pulled back to look at her, her eyes half lidded, her lips kiss swollen, her expression dazed and happy.

“I want you to put that gag back in your pretty mouth,” he murmured. “Then sit down and spread your legs for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied, her voice breathless, her smile wide. She slipped the ring gag back into her mouth and tightened the strap so it wouldn’t slip off. Adrien stepped aside, letting her get to the bed, where she eagerly sat with her legs wide apart, the short skirt riding up her thighs.

“Good girl,” he murmured, gently brushing some of her hair off her shoulder. “Show me how that skirt works and tie your hands together.”

She nodded, quickly unbuttoning the pieces of her skirt and creating two cuffs around her wrist, with a third loop of leather connecting them. She was so much more exposed now, and he could see that her thong wasn’t just red—there were black spots dotting it.

Adrien was dead. Marinette before him, spread and wanting and eager, he must have died and gone to heaven.

Except—he still had his clothes on. He quickly shed his shirt, and noticed her eyes following his hands as he undid his pants. He slowed his movements, and she groaned, leaning towards him, reaching out her bound hands.

“No, no,” he said, gently pushing her hands back. She let herself fall flat onto the mattress, huffing through the gag as she did. “You’re going to be a good girl for me, right, Mari? And that means waiting.”

She nodded and gave a soft groan as he pulled off his pants, kicking them to the side. His boxers were still on, but Marinette’s eyes went straight to his cock anyways, obviously visible through the thin, loose material.

Adrien moved onto the bed, kneeling over Marinette, gently positioning her arms above her head. “You’re amazing,” he murmured, kissing her cheek, her neck, as his hands slid along her sides, resting on her barely-covered hips.

His kisses moved lower, to the top of her dress, where he found a zipper complete with tiny golden bell attached to the pull. He smiled widely before catching the bell between his teeth and tugging down the zipper, letting the sides of the tight dress fall apart and reveal her breasts.

She moaned, her back arching, pressing her chest towards him.

“Patience, my Lady,” he murmured, drawing back to take in the sight of her. She was starting to drool from the gag, her lips wet, her face flushed down to her chest, her perfect breasts with perfect pretty pink nipples just begging for his touch.

So he touched her, moving his hands to cup her chest, enjoying the satisfied sigh she made. His thumbs swiped over her nipples, and she gasped, pressing herself against his touch. He was perfectly satisfied to touch her like this, enjoy the sight of her splayed before him, his fingers against her soft skin.

“Aa-eehh,” she whined, her hips jerking up. She whimpered and moved her bound together hands to cover his, trying to push his touch lower.

He chuckled, taking her hands and pushing them back over her head. “It’s almost like you want to be punished.”

She gasped and wriggled her hips, her eyes widening in delight.

“If only I’d known before you were so kinky,” he murmured, dipping his head to drag his tongue along her skin, laving her nipple with soft licks before _biting_ her, just hard enough to make her gasp and moan again. He ran his tongue over the mark, before repeating the action on her other breast.

She whimpered, but kept her hands over her head. It was a shame the bedframe was simple, nowhere to tie her arms or legs, but there was something intensely erotic about her staying still just because he _told_ her to.

“I’m going to take my time with you,” he said softly. “Do all the things I’ve been dreaming about for years.” His hands slid across the soft skin of her stomach, down to the thin straps of her underwear.

He slipped one finger under the fabric, just lightly brushing between her legs, and sucked in a breath as he felt just how _wet_ she was. His other hand gripped her hip, making her gasp again.

“God, _Marinette_ ,” he groaned. “Let—let me know if I go too far, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she managed to reply, nodding.

He moved his hand to her cheek, brushing away some of the drool that was forming there. “I’m going to make you fall apart for me, my Lady.”

She moaned, wriggling with anticipation but staying in place.

Adrien hooked his fingers into her underwear and slid them down her legs, leaving her completely bare except for the latex stockings. Her cheeks pinked, but she made no move to cover herself, allowing him to stare at her, memorize every inch of her beautiful body.

He pressed his fingers between her legs, finding her pussy already slick and wet. It was so easy to just push one finger, then another, inside her. She moaned loudly, her hips snapping up to press herself into his touch. She was wet and hot and unlike anything he’d felt before. His cock ached to be in her, but he just kept his fingers moving, exploring her and rubbing against her as he discovered what made her moan, what made her gasp, what made her try to groan his name past the gag.

He touched a spot that had her _screaming_ , her walls clenching around his fingers, her body quivering. He drew his fingers out of her, unable to hide his satisfied smirk. He locked eyes with her as he licked his finger and grinned. “You taste so good.”

“Ahh—eeh,” she tried to say.

He used his still wet hand to brush her lips, lightly pushing his fingers past the ring and onto her tongue, letting her taste herself. She was well on her way into becoming a wet mess, saliva on her cheeks and chin, arousal between her thighs.

And she was _gorgeous_.

He held onto her thighs and dipped his head between her legs, dragging his tongue along her pussy as she moaned and squirmed. He pushed his tongue against her, licking up her sweetness, marveling at how she tasted.

“Ahh!” she cried, her hips rocking, her pussy grinding against his face. He kept his tongue moving, tasting her, pushing inside her before flicking against her clit, the swollen nub somehow especially sweet. The way she moaned, the way her thighs shook under his hands, it was driving him insane.

But he wasn’t done with her. He’d promised to do everything he’d dreamed about, and how often had he dreamed of licking her through an orgasm or two, looking up at her from between her legs and seeing her spread so open just for him.

It didn’t take too long for her to fall apart again, her eyes closing in pleasure as she attempted to cry out his name.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. “My beautiful, perfect Bugaboo.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

Adrien grinned, shifting so his body was aligned with hers. “You love when I call you that.”

“I uh ooh,” she replied, her gaze softening. Her eyes then widened, and she let spill a host of syllables that wouldn’t have made sense even without the gag.

He kissed her forehead, smoothing back a stray lock of hair and wrapping an arm around her. He’d worry about what she was saying later—she was spiraling again, and that came first.

Soon, she took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh.

“Better?” he asked.

Her cheeks were red, but she nodded.

“Do you—I can take the gag off if you want.”

She shook her head emphatically, her cheeks somehow getting redder.

“Okay,” he said, a sheepish grin crossing his face. “You’re—you look really good with it.” His gaze dropped to her body again, memorizing her curves and soft skin. “…do you want to keep going?”

She whimpered and nodded, excitement clear in her eyes.

He took a moment to shove off his boxers finally, before letting his hands rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her skin. He lined up his cock with her, groaning just at the feeling of her pussy brushing his tip.

“Okay?” he asked, locking eyes with her.

She nodded again, and he didn’t hesitate a second before pushing himself inside her. She moaned loudly, her legs lifting and wrapping around his hips. The latex rubbed against his skin, just a little extra sensation that had him overwhelmed with her, with the feeling of _Marinette_ surrounding him.

He let his head fall, resting against her shoulder as he pressed his lips against her neck, drowning in the sensation of her as he thrust into her again and again. She kept her arms over her head, giving him full access to slide his hands along her sides, touching her hips, her breasts, memorizing the feel and shape of her body beneath his.

She whimpered, pressing her body to his, holding him tighter with her legs. He pressed open mouth kisses against her neck as he moved faster, thrust harder in response to her, _fucked_ her like she’d asked. The sounds she made were beautiful and addicting, each little gasp and moan searing itself into his memory.

He loved this. He loved her. He loved the whimpers she made when his teeth scraped her skin, the way her breasts brushed against his chest, the way she _smelled_ , intoxicating and perfect and—he kissed her lips again, mouth open around the gag, his tongue pushing through the ring to meet hers.

Everything was Marinette, Marinette, _Marinette_ , and his climax hit suddenly, drawing a groan from his lips as he shuddered and spilled into her. He kept thrusting through the orgasm, determined to bring her over the edge with him, and he was soon rewarded by her whimpers and her pussy clenching tight around him.

Adrien rested his forehead against hers, still inside her as his cock softened. “I love you,” he said, the words coming unbidden, but finally he had no reason to stop them. “I’ve loved you since we met. You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re kind, you’re brave—you’re _everything_ , Marinette, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. If—if you want to keep just being friends, that’s fine. I just had to let you know.”

It took great effort to pull out of her and shift aside, his body already cold with the loss of contact. Marinette’s expression was unreadable as he undid the gag and let it slide back down around her neck.

“Do you mean that?” she asked, turning so she could face him, her hands working at undoing the leather that bound them.

“Of course I do,” he said. “I would never lie to you.”

She pushed herself towards him then, the bonds on her wrists forgotten as she pressed her lips to his.

“I love you,” she said softly. “I’ve always loved you.”

He smiled widely, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “Marry me.”

She laughed as her head rested against his chest. “Wh-what?”

“Marry me,” he repeated. “I’ve wasted too much time not being with you. I want to wake up every day beside you and remind you that I love you, so, so much.”

She was still laughing, but her body was pressed to his and she _wasn’t saying no_.

He held her close against him, a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Not now,” she said finally. “But someday—someday, absolutely, yes.”


End file.
